Club
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Marik has to prove to Bakura that he's straight. Thiefshipping, yaoi. My 50 follower fic from tumblr.


I don't own YuGiOh, please enjoy this one shot.

Marik froze completely, trying to force himself to look away from Bakura. Bakura was glistening slightly with sweat from his jog, and he looked completely ravishing under the pale moon-like glow that came from the only lamp turned on in the room.  
"How was the jog?" Marik asked, as much to distract himself as to actually inquire about Bakura.  
"Good." Bakura responded, reaching down to rip off his shirt. It clung to his skin uncomfortably at this point, and he honestly wanted to tempt Marik at this point.  
Marik had finally admitted to liking him, but had said that he wasn't interested enough for a relationship. Bakura knew that that was absolute bull crap, of course.  
Marik hadn't had very many friends in his life, and the few that he had been were rarely ever genuine. Marik couldn't trust many people- but one of the people he could, was Bakura. One day, in a moment of weakness, he'd confessed his trust, and that it was hard to gain. Bakura had felt honored, of course.  
But, Marik liked him for that reason.  
The fundamentals of having a relationship practically shout that it's impossible without at least a thin line of trust there somewhere, and Marik had that with nobody else. Bakura knew that he had nothing to be worried about, because Marik would snap soon enough and come to him.  
The complete truth? Marik loved Bakura. Too much to get close to him. Bakura held his heart in his hands, and Marik couldn't let ANYONE see that. He'd had enough ripped and torn away from him in his life. He wouldn't let anyone tear Bakura away.  
The only way to ensure that that wouldn't happen was to make sure that nobody, not even Bakura himself, knew how deep his feelings went.  
"Did you avoid killing anyone?"  
"Just barely." Bakura chuckled, scooting a little closer to Marik on the couch.  
"Good. If you get arrested, I'm not bailing you out." Marik teased.  
"Oh come on, you'd be lonely with no one around." Bakura teased right back. Marik tried to force himself to scoot away, but he couldn't. Bakura was so intoxicating, so nice. He made Marik happy, even if he did annoy the hell out of him and was quick to insult. Marik liked that about him, actually. It was MUCH better than him lying about his opinion, which was one of Marik's pet peeves.  
It pissed him off and frustrated him, but Bakura was honest. He couldn't help but like that about him.  
"I could always pick up another room mate. Maybe I could get a girlfriend if all my time wasn't spent making sure you don't end up incarcerated." Marik said.  
"Yeah, if you weren't gay." Bakura said flatly, but he was smirking.  
"Just because I like you doesn't mean that I'm gay, Fluffy!" Marik said. "Why do you think we can't make it work?"  
"I'm not a cat, Marik. And we both know that's not true." Bakura said pointedly. Marik pretended to roll his eyes at the suggestion, and this time he forced himself to scoot away, even if it was only a couple of inches.  
"What, no comment?" Bakura asked. "Is the great Marik Ishtar finally acknowledging his homosexuality?"  
"NO." Marik huffed. "Dear god, what would it take to prove to you that I'm not gay?"  
"Kiss a girl." Bakura said.  
"What do you mean?! How the frig do I do that?!" Marik asked, taken aback. He'd never kissed a girl before, or even thought about it! How would he get one to cooperate? What if she smacked him?! He couldn't mess up his gorgeous face!  
"Well, you go to a bar and dance with one of them. Once a slow song comes on, you just lean down and kiss them." Bakura said with a shrug.  
What the frig should Marik do now? It's not like he could admit that he'd never kissed a girl before, (actually, it was very lucky that Bakura hadn't noticed when he'd asked how, he wasn't JUST talking about how to get one to agree) but he also didn't want to kiss a girl in the first place.  
"How will that prove anything?"  
"Because it will show that you can kiss a girl after all, and I'll back off." Bakura said, smirking.  
"Fine!" Marik declared, without thinking. Almost as soon as he said it, he regretted it. What had he gotten himself into?! He didn't want to kiss anyone! But now it was too late to go back. Bakura already smirked and backed off. He had to go through with it, or he'd never get rid of his constant bother.  
"Okay, fix your guyliner while I go get ready." Bakura said, standing up.  
"We're going… NOW?" Marik asked.  
"Unless you have a problem with that." Bakura said sharply, and Marik cringed.  
He quickly scanned his mind, hoping feverently that he could come up with some sort of excuse. He wasn't ready for that! Sadly, he found nothing.  
He slowly shook his head, a feeling of dread building deep in his stomach.  
"Well okay then. Give me twenty minutes," Bakura said, stepping into the bathroom. Marik heard the shower start and relaxed his body, not even having realized before that it was rigid.  
It was just a kiss…  
Only his first kiss…  
But, for some reason, it bothered him even more that Bakura would see it. He wasn't quite sure why, but it felt like maybe he should just admit things at this point…?  
But he wouldn't give Bakura that satisfaction. Not only that, but then he'd have to come up with some other reason why he wouldn't go out with him, and he honestly couldn't think of one.  
Twenty minutes passed much too quickly for Marik's tastes.  
Bakura came strolling out of the bathroom with his hair still wet, but other than that he looked… Well, he looked HOT. With a Capitol H.  
Marik couldn't seem to tear his eyes from Bakura's lanky, pale form. He wasn't perfect, but Marik didn't mind at all. Bakura's little flaws made him happy, because it made him feel so much more attainable.  
"Ready?" Bakura asked. Marik shook his head yes, tearing his eyes away from Bakura's leather pants and jacket, trying to focus on anything other than how the leather made his beautiful eyes seem so much more expressive than usual.  
"Let's go." Marik said with a sigh, standing up. He hadn't even tried to fix his eyeliner; he didn't want to look too attractive.  
Of course, there were some things that just couldn't be helped. Marik had always been a dashing young boy, with high hopes for being a fine suitor. Women were constantly drooling over him, and he'd turned down SEVERAL offers for relationships in the past. He just couldn't force himself to engage in a relationship if he didn't feel emotionally involved with the person.  
Of course, Marik was hardly ever emotionally involved with anyone.  
They walked out the door and through the streets, Marik trying to find any way to distract himself. He could feel the dread building within him with almost every step he took, and it was only two blocks from their apartment.  
They arrove in front of the doors all too soon for Marik's taste.  
Bakura held the door open for him, which, in any other situation, would have caused him to roll his eyes at Bakura being his usual sarcastic self.  
"Ready?" Bakura asked, falling into step beside him. Marik cringed and shook his head yes.  
Almost as soon as they walked into the room, several beautiful young women's eyes turned to Marik. Some looked playful while others looked like they were simply on the hunt, and neither one appealed to him.  
"I'll have a margarita." Marik said dismissively as he approached the bar, and the bartender shook her head in comprehension.  
Marik, of course, didn't really see the point in getting drunk. It only accomplished you looking really stupid in front of your friends and getting a splitting headache the next morning.  
"Virgin." He added as the bartender was walking away. She turned around and winked at him, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that she was flirting. It didn't really matter to him, though. He was having an almost out of body experience right now, trying not to put too much thought into anything. He knew that if he thought about it, he wouldn't go through with it.  
"So, I see you're already drawing some eyes." Bakura said suggestively, gesturing to a group of giggling girls who were all exchanging glances between him and each other. He almost hear from where he sat their ridiculous notions and silly talking about what they think his personality is. It was all quite stupid to him, really.  
"So, see anything appealing?" Bakura pressed, gesturing around them.  
'You.' Marik thought dryly, but of course, he couldn't say that.  
"Not really. None of these women are really my type."  
"Well it's not like you're getting married. It's a kiss for Ra's sake." Bakura grunted. He was already agitated with even being in such a loud, obnoxious, pointless place as a night club. He wanted to go home and read.  
"I know that." Marik snapped. Bakura put his hands up as if to say, 'don't look at me!' And Marik sighed, turning away.  
"Excuse me. Would you like to dance?" Came a voice from behind. Marik turned his head just enough to see that she was actually talking to Bakura. Her voice was shy, but her body was… Well, nice to say the least.  
"Of course." Bakura purred, taking her hand. Marik barely kept his mouth from gaping open in shock as Bakura took charge and led her out to the dance floor. She looked ecstatic.  
"Well, two can play at that game." Marik growled, knowing full well that Bakura was trying to make him jealous. "You're not the only one who can misbehave, Bakura." Marik spat, getting up off his stool.  
He marched over to the group of girls that ha been oogling him, picking the one that seemed the least amount of repulsive.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked. She turned to him and her soft blue eyes widened before she slowly shook her head yes and placed her hand in his. He immediately charged out onto the dance floor and began to dance with her the best he could.  
Things started out pretty well. They danced to a few fast, upbeat songs, and Marik was kinda enjoying himself.  
Until the dreaded happened.  
A slow song came on.  
Remembering Bakura's words, Marik cringed internally as he wrapped his arms around her body and drew her close. She was pretty and small, and Marik found that if he tried hard enough, he could pretend that she was a boy. All he had to do was close his eyes.  
So he did. For a little while. But he knew that he had to start making his move, because the song sounded like it was close to ending.  
He opened his eyes to find hers staring up into his hopefully. He leaned down just slightly and parted his lips, watching as she did the same. There were mere centimeters of space between their lips, and Marik could see how happy she was that they were going to kiss.  
He made a mistake, though.  
He looked up and saw Bakura.  
He pulled away immediately. He couldn't do it. Not when Bakura was standing right there, watching him.  
"I'm sorry." He said immediately. He glanced up to find that Bakura had disappeared from his sight, and he gave a breathy sigh. "I just… I can't do this."  
"I understand." She said, smiling a little. "You're trying to get over someone, right?"  
"We'll actually it's a little more complicated than that, but…"  
"I'll take it from here." Rang from behind him, and Marik felt his knees go weak. It was Bakura.  
The girl stepped away and nodded understandingly, going off to go back to her friends as Marik spun around and ran right into Bakura.  
"So, care to explain?" Bakura asked, smirking.  
"I just couldn't do it." Marik said with a shrug. It was too late, though. Bakura knew.  
Bakura always knew about him.  
"So do you admit anything?" Bakura asked. Marik hesitated a moment before deciding to lie.  
"Just because I did it with her doesn't mean I could do it with you." He said, but his voice held little conviction.  
"Prove it." Bakura growled, pulling Marik close. Marik couldn't pull away if he tried. It just felt so… Right to be in his arms.  
"This doesn't prove anything." Marik argued flatly.  
"Then maybe this will…" Bakura purred. He leaned forward and trailed a hand along Marik's jaw, stopping at his chin. Marik let out a small squeak and felt his entire body turn to mush. He was powerless to stop it.  
Bakura began to lean down slowly, so slowly… Marik felt like the world was spinning in slow motion, just when he wanted it to go fast. The need to feel Bakura's lips on his own became overwhelming and he leaned forward to press their lips together.  
It was astounding. Bakura's lips seemed to completely dominate his thoughts, and it was all he could feel, see, think, want. Bakura was now essentially kissing his breath away, and Marik couldn't help but love every second of it.  
Eventually, Bakura had to pull away. Marik and him were both panting for breath, an they looked deep into each other's eyes.  
"Why did you lie?" Bakura panted. Marik sighed deeply.  
"B-because… Everything I love has been taken from me, Bakura. I've been lied to and gone insane, there's a part of me that will never be good. Bad guys never win, Bakura." He whispered. The dimmed lights gave it a dream like feeling as he continued, "I don't want to lose you. If I get too attached, SOMEONE will try to take you away from me."  
Bakura was silent a moment, processing what Marik had said.  
"Marik, I've lost everything too. If someone tried to tear us apart, they wouldn't just be taking me away from you, they'd be taking you away from me. You really think I would let that happen?" Bakura whispered.  
"No." Marik sighed. He'd never really thought of it that way. But he trusted Bakura. If Bakura said he wouldn't let anything happen, then he wouldn't let anything happen. Not only that, but Marik was capable too. With the two of them working together, there was no way that they'd ever be separated.  
The thought made him smile.  
Forever with Bakura.  
"You wanna ditch this place and go home now?" Marik offered. Bakura smiled and his orange eyes seemed a little more expressive than usual. For once, he looked a little bit… Happy.  
"Sure." He agreed, but not before he leaned down to give Marik one more kiss, and Marik leaned into it.  
Forever with Bakura.  
He could get used to the idea.


End file.
